Soul-Crossed Lovers
by MegaloStrikeBack02
Summary: A FanFiction that is a Crossover between Undertale and Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Juliet characters are replaced by Undertale Characters along with the setting becoming the Underground. This FanFiction is centered around the Undertale Shipping Charisk (Chara and Frisk). Some Characters had to be excluded and others may not suit their respective roles best, however, the story will
1. Meet the Cast

Look at this page for reference in future if needed.

This page is almost certainly guaranteed to change as I continue the story.

Frisk: Romeo

Chara: Juliet

Gaster: Friar Lawrence

Flowey: Tybalt

Asgore: Capulet

(Not Included): Lady Capulet

Papyrus: Mercutio

Asriel: Benvolio

Toriel: Nurse

(Not Included): Montague

(Not Included): Lady Montague

Nabstablook: Paris

Undyne: Prince Escalus

Alphys: Friar John

Monster Kid: Balthazar

(Not Included): Samson

(Not Included): Gregory

Muffet: Apothecary

BurgerPants: Peter

(Not Included): Abraham

(Not Included): Rosaline


	2. Prolougue

Two households, both alike in Determination,

In the fair Underground, where we lay our scene,

From ancient Bravery break to new Hate,

Where monster blood makes monster hands unclean.

From forth the children of these two enemies

A pair of soul-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose unluckiness ends their days...

Do with their death end their Perseverance.

The passaging of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their Bravery,

But their Dust, Integrity could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with Patient ears listen,

What is not explained here, our Justice shall strive to mend.


	3. Act 1 Scene 1 The Words of a True Hero

Undyne (To self): It is my duty, to protect The Underground from itself... However, this duty is almost too much to ask for... Two sides of The Underground have already designated themselves, and can very possibly decern the fate of us all dependent on their future circumstances...

Ugh... I can't stand this anymore! NGAHHH!

I'm going to finally put an end to this rivalry once and for all, I've had enough with their constant fighting back and forth!

Enough lives have been lost... Too much dust has been spread... Enough **LOVE** has been gained...

 _And so... Undyne set off on her quest to protect her home from those who may threaten to harm it... She starts by going to Snowdin's town square, to settle the recent fight that had taken place on the grounds._

 _Undyne is one of action not of words, however, her journey from the damp, wet, Waterfalls has soothed her temper just the slightest, and she has decided to give one **FINAL** warning._

The Square is full of action, the town is divided, one-half stands to the north, another to the south. These are the two waring families and those who sides with them. Inside many of the homes and establishments, hide the cowering monsters, not wishing to be involved in the struggle for familial power. North of the Division is the Crowns, the supporters of the old royal family that has since lost most of its power. To the South is the group known as the Fallers, They are new to the power scene, however, are part of a family just as old as the Crowns.

Words are thrown left and right, rocks and other projectiles are hitting many, and fistfights are common through this divide.

The clanging of metal boots can be heard approaching. The crowd starts parting, and a near 7 foot walking suit of armor halts the battle. A ponytail of bright red hair extends through the top of the helm. A faceplate covers the intruder, disguising their appearance. Two beady white eyes pierce through the crowd like **spears**.

The figure stops in the center of the square and turns their helm observing the crowd stare in wonder at the figure that has stopped them in their tracks.

The figure lifts the helm from their head, whispers can be heard from the crowd.

Family Fighters: It's Undyne!

We're in big trouble now!

This can't be good...

If she has come for us then we are done for!

Undyne slowly raises her head to the ceiling of the enormous cavern that makes up the underground. She starts speaking, very softly at first, then growing furiously louder...

Undyne: rebels... rebels, all of you. Rebels to the peace of The Underground. Monsters who turn their claws and bare their teeth to their own neighbors. NGAHHH! ARE ANY OF YOU EVEN LISTENING!?

Her voice hushes the last traces of speech.

Her boots clash against the ground as she walks to an edge of the crowd, the monsters back away a few steps in fear. Undyne picks up a monster by their collar and looks them in the eyes.

Undyne: Do you enjoy bathing in the dust of your neighbors?

But no reply came...

Undyne: Just as I thought... For the... ARGH... Whatever, for the several times you all have disturbed the peace of our fair lands, I call for those to be the leaders of this conflict step forward!

Only one stepped forwards. A tall goat man with golden hair similar to the flowers that grow only a short trip to the west from here.

Undyne: I take it to presume you are the leader of the Crowns?

The man nods a solemn confirmation.

Undyne: Your name?

Asgore: I am Asgore Dreemur, Leader of the Crowns. In our own right, I say these lands are.

He is swiftly cut off by a blue spear striking the ground at his feet.

Undyne: "I say these lands are." are you suggesting, that the lands that these people walk on are... Yours?

Asgore stood strong, weakness only appearing slightly in minor facial expressions.

Asgore: Yes.

Undyne: And what reason, are you to give me. No. Us all that these lands are. Yours?

Asgore: My family has stood here the longest, we held great power and deserve it once again.

Undyne goes silent... And turns her head down to the ground only for a moment, before staring straight into the eyes of Asgore who flinches. Undyne slowly walks toward the man. Looking right into his eyes, she squints and has only one word left for him.

Undyne: no... No. **NO**!

Undyne's eyes burn with anger and she thrusts her armor covered knee into his gut, putting him into a kneeling position. His face in shock as his shaky body starts to understand the situation. She faces away from him in disgust and returns her focus to the crowd once more.

Undyne: Once more is all I say, **ONCE MORE**. If any of you infringe on the peace of The Underground. Once More before I end this once and for all.

The Crowns, only are one-half of the situation, who is leading the Fallers? Depending on their say I will do the same to them as that weak man standing behind me...

A small monster with no arms and yellow scales slowly walks over quietly.

Small Monster: Uh... Um. M, Ms... Ms. Undyne... I uh... Have to inform you... That is unfortunately answered... Only by a death. The prior leader to the Fallers had died a night ago... The head of the Faller group is lead by... well... a human named Frisk... the heir that was chosen after the previous leader's death...

Undyne looks down to the meek monster.

Undyne: Where can I find them?

Small Monster: Well... You see...

Undyne: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.

The monster jumps in fear and speaks quickly.

Small Monster: They are often entranced in other duties and do not care for the fighting so they are not often at the conflicts between the two families. I uh... Don't know where they are currently...

Undyne remains quiet thinking over the situation.

Undyne: Fine then... For they have not had cause to the situation I give no reason to punish them, however, tell this "Frisk" that they keep watch on their family, and make sure they make no more intentions to disturb the peace any longer.

Undyne departs once more returning to Waterfall. The group conflict subsides, and the small monster runs off to the west, to the only sunlight in the underground. Where Frisk sits, daydreaming about _LOVE_.


	4. Act 1 Scene 2 Falling Down

The Ruins of old are a dark place, hiding the only light in the land. Long ago, this place was that of war, now it is sought by some for peace. A small monster scampers around trying to find that light that the Ruins hold within.

Monster Kid: Oof! Why is it so dark in here... It doesn't help I don't have arms. Frisk! Where are you! C'mon now! Stop hiding behind all this darkness!

The monster reaches the light through a dimly lit hall, sitting in a golden bed of flowers is a human dressed in blue and purple attire. Staring at the light from where they first came.

Monster Kid: Finally! I've been looking all over for you. You must have heard about the fight!

Frisk acknowledges the monster with a nod. Not altering their gaze from the sky.

Monster Kid: Alright, what's got you trapped in thought this time huh?

Frisk: ... hmm... why.

Monster Kid: Why? Why what?

Frisk: Why _LOVE_...

Monster Kid: Love? _LOVE_? What good does love do one sulking around a flower garden! And what kind of love ya talking about bud?

Frisk: The kind of love that a person only falls in once.

Frisk looks over to Monster Kid and sees fresh bruises and scars. They Immediately stand up and demand to know what happened.

Monster Kid: W-well...

Frisk: Do not tell me of another fight between Fallers and Crowns!?

Monster Kid: But that is what happened... And in any case, you should be the one who worries for yourself! I mean, c'mon! Look at the state you're in, moping around here crying about love? Who's love are you seeking anyways?

Frisk: The only love that I can't have.

Monster Kid: And why is that? Y'know, humans are sometimes considered handsome by many monsters.

Frisk: Oh... But what I love is not a Monster, and that is why it breaks my heart because there is only one other.

Monster Kid: Yo, you are making no sense at all!

Frisk: What I mean is that I Love the beautiful Chara of the Crowns.

Frisk once more sits in the bed of flowers, Monster Kid joins him.

Monster Kid: Yo... You had to choose to fall in love with the only other human in the Underground...

Frisk: It is not by choice who I fall in love with.

Monster Kid: Then by your choice stay ignorant, and keep your mind busy with other tasks such as keeping the Fallers from ripping themselves to shreds!

Frisk: Perhaps... Perhaps your are right Monster Kid... I need a distraction. Come on now, let's try and resolve at least this issue.

The two leave the ruins, treading into their own territory to discuss relations with the Fallers about the Crowns.

Frisk looks out into the snow, The Fallers occupy this ground and the surrounding area, up until the waterfalls. Ahead, Frisk sees friends of his.

Frisk: Asriel! Papyrus! What news is there for me, I heard that there was a fight around here!

Asriel: Well, yes, there was, the Crowns showed up once again claiming this land as their own, and naturally a battle followed suit.

Papyrus: INDEED, FALLERS RETALIATED WITH FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH.

Frisk: Yes, and while this land is currently ours in this situation, the Crowns still demand it as theirs... So you retaliated with everyone else?

Asriel: For your sake, we stayed back, we know that fighting is not the right thing to do in this situation, the peace of the Underground has to remain intact. At least, that was the main focus of Undyne's Speech...

Frisk: Undyne appeared!?

Papyrus: UNDOUBTEDLY SO! SHE PARTED THE CROWD LIKE SHE RULED THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND AS A WHOLE!

Monster Kid: Yo, she practically does with anyone who disturbs the peace.

Frisk: Then watch it, all of us, and tell it to the others that I said so. No more infringements on peace, (or in my case... Love).

Monster Kid: What was that?

Frisk: Nothing nothing... Nevermind...

Monster Kid: Oh, I know It's about love isn't it yo?

Asriel: Love? What does Monster Kid talk about when he says, love?

Frisk: Nothing at all! Now leave me be!

Monster Kid: Only the Crown's Precious Chara of all people!

Asriel: Frisk, you've got to be pulling my leg here.

Papyrus: SERIOUSLY, I KNOW THAT I AM ONE COOL DUDE, BUT I WOULDN'T EVEN TRY FOR THAT.

Frisk: But love has bewitched me and I can't stand here any longer by myself. My adoptive parents, the Previous Leaders to the Fallers, Dead... What else am I supposed to be searching for if not _Love_?

The Four friends stayed quiet, not looking to reply to the question.

Frisk: Just as I thought...

A Westward wind blew, the Four stood firm holding their ground. Frisk's face was blinded by a parchment.

Frisk: What is this now...

 **The Biggest Party of the Year!**

 **Hosted by the Crown Leader: Asgore**

 **Where? The big white building in the hottest place in the world! Hotland! Can't Miss It!**

 **Masquerade ball! Masked are the faces traced with guilt, or past sorrows, for anyone can be anything here!**

 **NO FALLERS ALLOWED**

Frisk read the paper twice, taking it in.

Frisk: This is my chance! Ah ha!

He delightedly jumps around thinking of the future possibilities.

Monster Kid: Yo, You ok?

Frisk: Absolutely ecstatic! This is my chance to be with the one who had stolen my heart without ever needing to break in!

Asriel snatched the paper and read it aloud.

Asriel: Frisk, You must be mad to think this is going to work, It's a Crowns only party!

Frisk: But they've dug themselves into a perfect opportunity! It's masked! No one will know it's me! Or any one of us for that matter if you decide to come! I must get ready!

Before any could deny him the opportunity he ran for his home in eagerness to meet his one true love...

Papyrus: WELL, IF YOU CAN'T BEAT 'EM, JOIN 'EM!


	5. Act 1 Scene 3 Love Knows No Bounds

The four lifelong friends travel a road leading to a large white building, housing a quite bountiful party.

Frisk: Everyone! Let's hurry!

Asriel: Whats the rush Frisk, I mean c'mon now, it's a stupid Crowns Party.

Frisk: And that is the exact reason remember!

Asriel: Oh how could I forget your longing for Chara...

Monster Kid: His love is never ending, one with such determination will be his own downfall...

Papyrus: I AM HAPPY FOR FRISK, HE IS FALLING IN LOVE ONE CAN ONLY FALL IN ONCE! LET HIM ENJOY THEMSELVES.

The Four enter the party unnoticed, except by one...

Elsewhere in the party hall...

Asgore steps up to a large podium at the back of the room.

Asgore: Ahem...

No one pays attention to the man standing on the stage.

Asgore fiddles around with the Mic.

Asgore: Is this thing on? sigh*

He walks to the back room to find someone who can fix the Mic so he can tend to his guests, Alphys quickly steps up and finds that it was unplugged...

Asgore: Ah, thank you. Now, Erm... Howdy!

The hall turns their attention to the Podium with a large man standing there.

Asgore: I welcome you all with open arms to this great party, as you all know, the Crowns are delightedly celebrating this party in honor of my family, for whom if were not here. We wouldn't have such a great land to live in!

The crowd cheers loudly, standing to the side is Frisk staring from afar.

Asgore: Now, all I can say is thank you for showing up, all of you, and have a great time!

Asgore steps down from the Podium and the party resumes, someone approaches Asgore.

Asgore: Ah! My good flower, how nice it is to see you here Flowey!

Flowey: Miserable as always... And if you paid your mind then you would have noticed we have guests here that shouldn't be welcome!

Asgore: Oh? And who would that be if I mind asking?

Flowey: Oh, not just anyone, but Frisk showed up with Three other Fallers.

Asgore: Are they disturbing anyone?

Flowey: Well... No, but-

Asgore: Are they perhaps, causing a commotion?

Flowey: NO but-

Asgore: Then pay them no mind, if they are here to party and have fun without disturbing the peace then let it be so, I am a kind man, and for what the Fallers do is not anything against us. It is us against them. And tonight I plan for no such happenings. In any case, I know that Frisk wishes not to fight against us and has wishes of best for everyone, I can bet even you are included.

Flowey: But Asgore!

Before being able to be persuaded Asgore leaves through the crowd.

Across the room to Frisk, who is decidedly meeting Chara, in hopes of winning her over to his love.

Frisk: Erm excuse me, coming through, sorry...

Frisk works their way through the crowd seeing that Chara has taken a seat away from the dancing.

Frisk sits next to her, she pays him no mind.

Frisk: Ah, you must be the beautiful Chara if I am Correct.

She turns toward him in surprise.

Chara: How does one recognize me beyond this mask?

Frisk: Beauty can escape any hold, as does love.

Chara: But what love do I have, if not all of it, I sulk in this corner away from it all because no one ever pays me attention.

Frisk: But why? Beauty such as yours should not be cowering in a corner in fear of lost love. For being out there is how you find it in the first place. As I found you.

Chara: What is your name?

Frisk: Frisk.

Chara: What a funny name.

She giggles.

Frisk softly touches her cheek.

Chara: Your motions are soft, and your love is strong.

Frisk: Only for the one, I can love once in a lifetime.

Chara: I Think I feel that love as well...

They kiss.

Chara: And such passion one shares for me, this love is unbound.

Frisk: I hope so, we can free our wings and fly, let us escape from this party and be under the ceiling stars.

Someone calls for Chara in the background.

Chara: For as much as I wish to be with you, I must go now, for my Nurse calls for me.

Frisk: Is there any way I can see you once again?

Chara quickly looks around them and whispers in his ear.

Chara: Come quickly after the ball, I shall meet you through the caverns to the north, my home is there, tread quietly for you to not be noticed.

They kiss again.

Frisk: I will do so.

Chara runs off, to her calling Nurse, Toriel.

Toriel: And where have you been young lady?

Chara: Dancing, this is a ball is it not?

Toriel: So it is.

Chara: Toriel come close, I have a question to ask of you.

Toriel leans in close.

Chara: Do you know of a man named Frisk?

Toriel: Frisk!? Of the Fallers? Their heir to the leadership?

Chara: Is that who that man is?

Toriel: I'm afraid so, why would one like you ask that question anyways?

Chara: Oh, my love is torn between family ties... Why must love plague me so...

Toriel: Love? Is that what the question was about?

Chara: There is no other way to say it.

Toriel: For your sake, I hope all goes well, I have raised you since you came to us and I plan to do so forever more! Now come along, we shouldn't prolong our stay.

Act 1, _Fin_.


	6. Act 2 Scene 1 A Ceiling of Stars

Outside the large building that is currently housing the Ball, Romeo sneaks away past the boiling sea of lava below to find the one he loves.

Asriel: Frisk! Frisk! Where did he go in such a hurry?

Monster Kid: Probably snuck away with Chara!

Papyrus: WELL, AS LONG AS THEY'RE HAVING FUN RIGHT?

Asriel: But what's the point if the fun is not shared between us all! We have all been the best of friends to Frisk, and now he runs off for love leaving us in the dust.

Papyrus: WELL, LET'S JUST HAVE OUR OWN FUN! WE ARENT DUST YET!

Monster Kid: Papyrus, I think he meant the saying, not literally, thinking that just sends chills down my spine yo...

To the north, Frisk runs across elevated passages and avoiding as many monsters as possible, just to meet his love. He nears a castle embedded into the stone caverns walls. He rounds one of the sides and sees a balcony, leaning down over the side is Chara.

Frisk: That balcony, could it possibly be hers?

He moves in closer staying hidden.

Frisk: It is! Unbelievable at her majesty... Such a beautiful sight in all the dark caverns of this home...

Chara begins to speak however to quiet for Frisk to hear.

Frisk: Oh please Chara, speak again for my ears could not hear what you meant to say...

Chara: Of all the people that love has made me fallen for its the one I am not allowed to be with... but that brings the love to light even more than should be possible in these dark surroundings...

Frisk: Oh, but Chara, our love is what will illuminate these caverns, not the bright red of bloodshed of these people.

Chara: Frisk, where are you... You wished to meet me tonight, and I told you where I'd be... Frisk, where are you?

Frisk stands from the shadows of the cavern and reveals himself. Chara takes notice.

Chara: Oh! My love how long have you been there?

Frisk: Long enough to admire your beauty under the ceiling stars.

Chara: Your love extends to amounts greater than I could imagine.

Frisk: And even more if I could be closer to you...

Chara: That must be until another night, I'm afraid...

Frisk: But what holds us back, from running away and being with each other for which no one knows the bounds except us.

Chara: Precisely the problem, that the bounds are the limits of the Underground and nothing more.

Frisk: But If my love extends till gracious heights then why can't we have no limits.

Chara: You know how this is... We must part until we can truly be together forever more.

Frisk: Then let us not part, and be together until the end. If there is nothing of ourselves we can do, then I must ask for others help. And I know just the man to do so, he is neither Faller nor Crown. You must surely know Gaster!

Chara: But what is it that you plan Frisk?

Frisk: For you to marry me, no closer bond can be shared by two who have promised each other's, love.

Chara: Frisk... Are you so sure... I mean, we've only known each other for less than a day.

Frisk: And for our love? Our love must extend for more than a day, it breaks time itself.

Toriel: Chara! My child!

Chara: One moment Toriel! And so it does, my nurse will be sent as a message for you to tell her of when and where our love will be truly bonded!

Frisk: Yes let it be done!

Toriel: Chara! What is it now? Why can't I come in?

Chara: One moment Toriel! Frisk I must say goodbye for tonight, tomorrow early morning my nurse shall meet you in Snowdin.

Frisk: Yes, anything! I will be sure to see here there and tell her of good news!

Chara: Goodbye my love, see you tomorrow!


	7. Act 2 Scene 2 Messages of Love

Located in eastern Waterfall lies the home of a man of hope, souls, and love. For anyone who has lost any one of these seeks for him.

Gaster: Ah... Another day has gone by in this wet humid place spent with my lonesome. In the end, the sky will eventually brighten and the cavern will disappear with its glowing majesty. Now, onto my daily chores of picking the flowers and honing the skills, I require for myself and those who wish for them.

Gaster walks over to a small red flower hiding in the bright blue surroundings.

Gaster: This flower despite its beauty has the power to make someone immobile for several days, even with healing magic... However, its core can be used for good as well. It makes for an excellent tea if done properly!

Frisk enters Gaster's Sanctuary that holds many plants and medicinal herbs that he experiments with.

Gaster: Just like people, this flower contains essence, of both good, and evil. For one can not exist without the other.

Frisk: Good day Gaster!

Gaster: Ah, Frisk what brings you to my home at this early hour? If my hunch is correct you did not get sleep last night for you to be here now?

Frisk: That is so.

Gaster: Has your mind been preoccupied by another?

Frisk: Right on the spot as if you could read my mind across time and space. As I was with my new Love.

Gaster: I hope this LOVE, does not bring any misfortune to you, for who is it that your love is for?

Frisk: The only one who can truly inflict a scar upon me, because she is my people's enemy, but my love for her is much grander than the war that is created. She is more beautiful than all the stars past the ceiling of this dreaded place.

Gaster: Don't confuse me come straight out and tell me who and what you mean Frisk! For heaven's sake make yourself clear!

Frisk: The one I love is the Crown's Chara, and her love for me extends beyond the barrier between our two people's rage.

Gaster: This is a drastic change indeed! From one with so little love to one with such hopes behind their meaning. Perhaps your dreams are nothing more than that, dreams. Your love is nothing more than the conjuring of your want to keep your people safe and nothing more.

Frisk: But it is not so, I love her as she loves me and we wish to be wed by tomorrow morning!

Gaster: Your change of heart and mind is quite fierce how long have you known your love for her? And her love for you that you wish to be wed as soon as possible?

Frisk: It has not been more than a day between our first meeting and now. You have always told me off for not having enough love and don't scold me now that I have found my one true love!

Gaster: Oh if this is indeed so... Then let it be done, come, we must make preparations!

Frisk: Please let's, I am in a rush.

Gaster: Slow and steady wins the race they always say, well, apart from you that is...

Later that day in Snowdin Toriel and the Crown's servant Nabstablook make their way into town to meet Frisk to discuss the Marriage.

Asriel: This town is as cold and bleak as my heart from last night's party...

Monster Kid: Indeed, no fun at all for us yo.

Papyrus: I THOUGHT IT WAS FUN!

Asriel: That's because you ran up to every person you met and greeted them with joy expressing yourself that would be too painful to bear for someone like me.

Monster Kid: Or myself.

Papyrus: BUT TO GREET SOMEONE WITH JOY IS TO GREET THEM WITH OPEN ARMS! I ALWAYS EXPECT THE BEST FROM EVERYONE, NOTHING LESS! AND IF I MAY SAY... ESPECIALLY IF IT IS A CHALLENGE!

Monster Kid: You always are challenging yourself and everyone, no wonder you thought you were having the time of your life at the ball.

Asriel: And here comes the one who we were all wondering ditched us at the party, Frisk! Where in the Underground were you last night?

Frisk approaches the group of friends.

Frisk: Enjoying myself, weren't you all?

Papyrus: I WAS!

Asriel: HE was, us two, on the other hand, were dying from boredom and thought that it was a waste of time.

Frisk: Is that so? If anything my life as changed for the better from last night!

Monster Kid: Y-You didn't actually... Meet up with Chara did you and fall into love truly?

Asriel: MK, do you really think that would have been possible, I bet she just blew him off like a piece of dust in the wind!

Frisk: Is that really what you think?

Toriel and Nabstablook enter the town square, looking for their consort.

Frisk: And here comes the one I seek to give a message to.

Asriel: Her? What business do you hide from us? We are your friends, are we not?

Frisk: soon, soon, you will know. But it is important that it be kept a secret for now.

Asriel: But what secret is it that you must keep it from your best of friends?

Frisk: One you will find out in time, now hold on a moment. Ah, my dear lady how it is great to meet the messenger of my love.

Toriel: What a kind hearted gentleman, you must know how to talk to a lady if you ever hope to be with her.

Asriel: And who is it that you may be talking about?

Frisk: Shush Asriel, this is a private matter as you can see. Excuse my friend here, he is often nosy and ill-mouthed.

Asriel: Well then! I can see when we are not wanted. You better tell us later Frisk what this is all about, c'mon guys, let's get going.

Asriel and the rest of his friends leave the scene.

Toriel: Quite interesting entourage of friends you have.

Frisk: Seems that way sometimes.

Toriel: Well, onto news of your love Chara, the only thing I hear from her is about you lately.

Frisk: With good reason as we wish to be wed today.

Toriel: Oh! For goodness sakes, Blooky can you start writing this down.

Nabstablook: A-ah, yes... Sorry, I'm in a down mood right now...

Toriel: Oh, come on it now, as soon as your home you will cheer up! Now, what is it that you were saying, dear?

Frisk: The wedding will be held in secret with a great friend to all to do the ceremony, Gaster as you may know him. And it will be tonight as the ceiling stars dim and night falls.

Toriel: Oh! How exciting it must be for you two to fall in love so quickly! Blooky you are getting this down? Good, good!

Frisk: Well, I must be off now, be sure to tell Chara of when this will be.

Toriel: Anything for her sake, of course.

Nearing mid-day Toriel and Nabstablook makes their way back to the home of the Crowns to inform the soon newly-wed of her marriage.

Chara: For when shall Toriel arrive with news of my marriage and the one I love most. Too long, too long, I can't wait anymore! She is so slow in her travels and gets weary so very easily...

The door makes a click and Chara turns her head to the sound.

Chara: Has she returned!? My waiting call has been answered, thank you!

Toriel enters through the door, her breath heavy.

Chara: What news do you bring, when is it? Today? Do please tell me its today that I get to marry my love! Speak, speak, I can't hear what you say when you pant like this!

Toriel: Give me a moment to catch my breath, my child...

Chara: But a moment has gone by that I do not know of news of my lover! And you have made me wait all morning for news of his word!

Toriel: Let me try and tell you without you speaking your mind out of proportion! Your marriage is today, and will happen in eastern-waterfall with Gaster to conduct the ceremony! Now you must hurry now if you wish to make it, by nightfall! Your love Frisk is waiting for you!


	8. Act 2 Scene 3 Unbreakable Vows

In Gaster's Sanctuary.

Gaster: For this great marriage today, the heavens do please give your blessing so that no unfortunate acts fall between these two who love more than any other.

Frisk: For any act that does occur, shall be remedied by one look at her most beautiful face. Gaster when the time comes please join us in the ceremony to bond us together forever more. What happens afterward, and so be it death if it may, being able to call her my wife is all that I wish.

Gaster: Rash love and joy can burn with the intensity of thermite, and explode into emptiness. Such that the components of such a reaction once met like a kiss, provoke the reaction into oblivion.

Frisk: Then let it be joyful, and let our passion burn like a mighty bonfire for all to see. It will be a guiding light that will also unite our two groups into one.

Gaster: The potential is great as you say, however for an outcome favorable to all, you let love mature like a plant giving it time, and space from time to time. Give the plant all the water it will ever need in one moment and it will drown; give it all the light it will need and it will burn.

Frisk: Love cannot be compared so something as simple as a plant.

Gaster: Can it not? Love is simply the intense relationship between two people if you were to simplify that to its roots, plants are delicate and intricate, as is love.

Chara enters the room and embraces Frisk in a rush.

Gaster: And here comes the other welcome guest to be married.

Chara: Thank you, Gaster, for this evening's pleasure in marriage.

Gaster: I can not be the one to thank for I was not the one who had thought of the marriage, nor the one who had asked you to be married in the first place. Please, give that honor to the man you love, as I'm aware he will give equal thanks to us both.

Chara: I'll give as much thanks as he does, for I am the one who agreed to the proposal.

Frisk: You truly must be as happy as I am. What is it that you think of us after our bonded love.

Chara: My words to describe my thoughts are uncountable. Those who wish to attempt it, also wish to break the barrier binding us down here. As they are unwise fools to do so. My love for you has made it impossible for me to gauge the words I have for you in this night alone.

Frisk: Indeed, for I am the same, at a loss of words when I have so many to share with you.

Gaster: This job must be done with great haste. Follow my steps as we enter the room in which you two will be united as one pair. You two are not to be left alone until the job is done.

The two follow Gaster into the room and proceed to be wed. They spend the rest of the day and night together.

Vows exchanged, and Gaster's warning dire.

For will these two who have been bonded by ultimate love, die in great fire?

Love has been given, and what is given must be taken. And those who hear word of this, will they be complying?

This love, bound within a night, shall be torn apart, by those who are Undying.


End file.
